This study is designed to test the hypothesis that home-based medical, nutritional and social support provided by a mobile van service of a university hospital's Oncologic division can modify the terminal stages of the cancer patient's disease. Patients with histologically documented, metastatic neoplasia, who exhibit a Karnofsky index less than 50, with a life expectancy of 2 to 24 weeks are offered the home-van program on the basis of residency within 10 miles of the hospital. A comparable group of patients selected on the basis of residence outside the mobile-van catchment area receive hospital-based care. This intervention is assessed by differences in survival time, analgesic use, cachexia, psychosocial assessment and cost/benefit between the two groups. The use of pain control medication is monitored. Repeated nutritional assessments include anthropometric, biochemical and 72 hour nutrient intake measures. Psychosocial assessment of the patient and "significant other" will include completion of the Moos family environment scale, Profile of Moods Status (POMS) and Multiple Affective Adjective Checklist (MAACL). Cost-benefit analysis of the substitution of home-care for inpatients care will consider differences between the average of direct and indirect costs of maintaining the patients at home and average step-down costs for hospital patients. The interdisciplinary mobile HOME team consists of a medical oncologist, a nurse oncologist, a social worker, a medical technologist and a psychiatrist with expertise in oncologic medicine. The family is involved as part of the health-care team and is provided ongoing emotional support.